


Не страшно

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Лиам перестал бояться.





	Не страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Этот сонгфик написан под песню Danny Darko ft. Jova Radevska – Butterfly, и, возможно, в нем спрятались кусочки текста.

– Сначала выжимаешь сцепление и включаешь первую передачу, а потом аккуратно газуешь, понял? – в очередной раз повторил Скотт.

– Понял, – послушно ответил Лиам, попеременно сжимая ручки мотоцикла.

– Если будешь терять управление, сразу говори. Я рядом и помогу.

Скотт ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и скомандовал: 

– Ну, все, поехали. Не бойся.

 

О нет, Лиам уже давно не боялся. Если честно, никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя более защищенным. Словно его посадили под невидимый купол, где никто не мог его потревожить. И не сказать, чтобы жизнь его сейчас была такой уж безопасной. Напротив, каждый новый день со Скоттом мог стать последним. Но страха не было. Было лишь безграничное доверие, которое проснулось в Лиаме в первое полнолуние. Доверие к своему альфе, которое не ослабевало ни в безлунные ночи, ни в самые солнечные дни.

 

– Не газуй так сильно, – крикнул Скотт, скорее по привычке. Лиам услышал бы и шепот. – Выйди на вторую.

Лиам послушно ушел с третьей скорости. 

 

На самом деле, Лиам давно был готов на все ради своего вожака. Он помнил тот момент, когда он впервые решился стать достойным Скотта. Не умея еще толком контролировать обращение, Лиам просто не мог оставаться вдали от него. Ему в прямом смысле хотелось выть, потому что Скотт в плену, и ему больно. Лиам готов был поклясться, что чувствовал эту боль в своем собственном теле. И столкнувшись со Скоттом, который принял облик самого большого ночного кошмара его жизни, Лиам окончательно потерял свой страх. И только это и спасло его альфу.

 

– Езжай влево, – велел Скотт, и Лиам с готовностью выполнил приказ.

 

Да, страха уже не было. Равно, как и ожиданий, что все вернется на круги своя. Но Лиама устраивало почти все, а к остальному он просто привык. Он с тоской смотрел, как Скотт обнимает Киру, и преданно ждал, когда очередь дойдет до него. Их время, проведенное только вдвоем, Лиам ценил больше всего на свете.

Скотт брал его на мотопрогулки по лесу, рассказывал все, что знал об их общем сверхъестественном мире, просил делиться мыслями и подсказывал решение любой проблемы. Лиам был уверен, что ему и самому это было важно. Ведь своих Скотт зачастую самостоятельно решить не мог, прибегая к помощи и советам других. 

 

– А теперь вправо, вон по той тропинке, – снова сказал Скотт, и Лиам свернул на едва заметную дорожку.

 

Он помнил, как трудно было решиться на первые храбрые поступки, которые стали обычным делом в стае Скотта. Постепенно появилась уверенность в своих силах и в поддержке Скотта. И потому, когда Лиам отважился на поцелуй, он точно знал, что его не оттолкнут. Страха не было. Он просто подался вперед и коснулся губ Скотта и тут же отпрянул назад. А Скотт непонимающе изогнул бровь и спросил:

– Что это было?

– Я не знаю, – быстро ответил Лиам. – Я…просто захотел.

Скотт нахмурился и вкрадчиво произнес:

– Ты не обязан это делать, Лиам.

– Но я хочу! – горячо возразил тот.

Скотт с минуту молча раздумывал, а потом кивнул.

– Ладно.

И он сделал шаг навстречу Лиаму, который счастливо улыбнулся. Он ведь знал! Знал, что Скотт не оттолкнет. И, чувствуя его теплые сухие губы на своих, Лиам понял, что теперь его уже никогда ничем не напугать.

 

– Тормози, – сказал Скотт.

Лиам плавно вывел «Ямаху» на первую скорость и заглушил мотор. Мотоцикл остановился, и оба парня, не сговариваясь, выставили ноги, чтобы зафиксировать его на месте. 

Скотт не торопился убирать руки с пояса Лиама. Вместо этого он восторженно воскликнул:

– Смотри, как здесь красиво!

Лиам снял шлем и повесил его на ручку. Он задрал голову, рассматривая верхушки деревьев, разрезающие синее небо. Действительно, очень красиво.

Руки с пояса пропали – Скотт тоже снял шлем и, перегнувшись через Лиама, устроил его на другой ручке. Он поймал взгляд Лиама и тепло улыбнулся. С минуту они озирались по сторонам, наслаждаясь безмолвием этого места. А потом Скотт вернул ладони на бока Лиама и мягко развернул его к себе лицом. Лиаму пришлось два раза переступить через сиденье и ухватиться за плечи Скотта, чтобы удержать равновесие. Довольно улыбнувшись, тот наклонился прямо к лицу Лиама. Их поцелуи стали куда более личными и интимными, чем в самом начале. Скотт целовал его, скользя языком внутри рта, и мягко прижимал к себе. Лиаму хотелось бы навсегда раствориться в этом моменте – нехитрой ласке и тишине леса. Он сминал пальцами крутку Скотта и ощущал бесконечную радость умиротворения и спокойствия, которое ненадолго выпало на их долю. 

– Ты уже совсем неплохо водишь, – похвалил Скотт, отрываясь от его губ.

– У меня отличный учитель, – лукаво улыбнулся Лиам.

Скотт вдумчиво посмотрел ему в глаза и погладил по спине. И в этот миг сердце Лиама стучало, словно трепещущий мотылек. Скотт действительно был ему учителем во всем – наставником, другом, кем-то большим. Лиам не знал, как это назвать, но все это вполне можно было заключить в слове «альфа».

Скотт перекинул ногу через сиденье и обошел Лиама, подтолкнув его к пассажирскому месту.

– Теперь я поведу.

С этими словами он подцепил шлем и передал его Лиаму. 

– Не доверяешь? – с улыбкой спросил тот, защелкивая крепление на ремешке.

– Доверяю, но хорошего помаленьку. 

Скотт рывком снял с ручки свой шлем и надел. Он кивнул Лиаму, чтобы тот сел, и спустя несколько мгновений они снова ехали по лесной тропинке.

 

Иногда Лиаму казалось, что они были знакомы сотню лет. Так спокойно и радостно ему никогда ни с кем не было. Даже с Мэйсоном, другом детства. Лиаму все еще было неприятно выпускать клыки и когти, но в эти мгновения он чувствовал себя единым целым со Скоттом. Это не просто их роднило, Лиам точно стал его продолжением. И все, что было важным для Скотта, стало таковым и для Лиама. Еще до того, как разум понял, теперь Лиам – часть стаи Скотта, юный бета кожей чувствовал принадлежность своему альфе, желание везде и всюду быть рядом.

 

Они неслись со скоростью тысяча запахов в минуту. И теперь, когда Лиаму не нужно было следить за дорогой, он вовсю наслаждался ими: трава, птичьи перья, лесные ягоды, влажный мох, кора деревьев… И среди них ярче всего выделялась смесь овсянки, кленового сиропа, мыла и дезодоранта. Лиам слегка разжал и снова сжал пальцы на животе Скотта и придвинулся ближе. Он сожалел, что нельзя снять шлем и прижаться к надежной спине щекой.

Это было больше похоже на полет на огромной металлической птице. Лиам словно коснулся той свободы, что выбрал для себя Скотт. Он не сомневался, что именно этим Скотт и руководствовался, покупая мотоцикл вместо автомобиля. И Лиам был рад, что с ним поделились этим чудом. На короткое время он мог побыть не Лиамом Данбаром, не страшным оборотнем, не тем придурком, что разбил машину тренера, а песчинкой на ветру. Легкой и невесомой. И только теплое тело, прижатое к его собственному, не давало в полной мере забыть, кто он есть на самом деле.

Лиаму совсем не было страшно. Потому что рядом со Скоттом Макколом очень глупо чего-то бояться.


End file.
